Sin'dorei Sisters
by SummerSmilez
Summary: A glimpse of what life is like for families struggling against opposite factions, Arthas and the scourge, rebuilding their homeland, and just trying to remember where their roots are... Rated T just in case. R&R -incomplete-
1. Chapter 1

**Alileda**

I heard it all the time, "You're so beautiful, Alileda!" I've even heard, "You are _way _prettier than Evelline." That was usually said to me by friends, when Eve wasn't around.

Evelline, my sister. Powerful paladin. Strong, independent, just…not as beautiful as I.

Don't get me wrong, she was pretty and all, but she wasn't about to be crowned Miss. Silvermoon City or anything.

My thoughts were interrupted when Evelline herself walked through the doors.

"Hey, little sis," she said to me. She gave my head a quick pat and I winced at the feel of plate armor on my scalp. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you aren't used to anything stronger than cloth."

"No matter," I responded. I wouldn't let her know how jealous I was of her. Ever.

I was a fair warlock. Not the best, but a fair one. "What did you bring back from your travels this time?" I could almost feel my eyes sparkling. Evelline traveled all around Azeroth, and the Outlands, she always brought things back that amazed me.

"Well, I know how hard you're training to become a fine tailor, so I brought something back from Northrend. Just for you." I clapped excitedly.

"Ooh, what is it, what is it?"

"I brought you some Frostweave Cloth. I thought you could make some more robes. Robes that would make even Ann'da blush at his own." I thought of my father then. A strong mage, he was. I frowned at the Frostweave Cloth.

I wasn't yet powerful enough to wear anything that was made of it. Eve saw me frowning and she gave me a hard look, though I saw a little fright in her eyes as she murmured,

"You don't know how many times I've almost died before getting that." I couldn't stand seeing Evelline look anything but proud, so I patted her cold gauntleted hand and said,

"Thank you so much." She lighted up, but not much, so I added, "I will make robes that might even blow your plate out of the water!"

She laughed at this. "Okay, sis, you can try." I unfolded and refolded the beautiful blue cloth and put it in my satchel. Sieana, the youngest of us four, ran into the room.

"Eve-y!" A pang of jealousy went through me when I heard her use her own nickname. No one but Sieana could get away with using a nickname like that. Sieana had short black hair, with bangs that cropped her thin, pixie-like face perfectly. Her skin was pale and her lips were a dark red. She was a very cute girl and was only ten years old.

"Si-si!" Eve exclaimed, lifting Sieana easily up off the ground as if she were weightless. Probably close to weightless for Evelline, considering she wore plate all the time, and held a sword and a shield everywhere. "Have you been good?"

"I've been excellent! Minn'da has been helping me with my cooking, and whenever I get better I just go to Sylann for more training!"

"And how about combat training?" Eve asked expectantly. If Evelline had it her way, Sieana would have started combat training the day she learned to walk. Sieana only responded with a blank stare, then she looked over to me. Her glowing green eyes went wide, they were pleading, she wanted me to intercede. Unfortunately for Sieana, I also didn't know what to tell Eve. I didn't want her to be upset with me!

"It's going well…" Sieana finally muttered.

"And what is my dear sister going to be when she grows up?" I could tell now that Eve was thinking of all the possibilities for our baby sister. Maybe she would be a mage, like Father, or maybe she would take after me, and become a warlock, or even better, she might become a paladin. Evelline's own little apprentice.

"I don't know," Sieana squeaked. "Mama just wants me to work on cooking for now, mostly. It's always what Minn'da tells me to do. Cook, cook, cook." Sieana hopped off of Eve's lap. Evelline pursed her lips.

"So I see."

"But that's okay because I can bring everyone food for battle!" Sieana exclaimed. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that Eve might have gone on a killing spree then and there by the look on her face. Sieana grabbed Eve's hand and said, "Everything's going to work out now, right?" Evelline's features softened as she patted Sieana's hand.

"Yes, everything is going to work out. Do you want to see what I got you?" Sieana nodded her head excitedly. She pulled out a large purple bag. I could tell instantly that it was Netherweave cloth, but it wasn't a Netherweave Bag. I knew because I had two of those, but this one was larger, and designed a bit differently.

"This," Evelline began slowly. Though, if she was trying to get Sieana's attention it wasn't needed. Si's eyes were locked on that purple cloth the moment Eve pulled it out. "This is an Imbued Netherweave Bag. It holds a little bit more than Netherweave Bags do since it's a bit larger. I thought you might want it, since all your other bags are so small." Sieana jumped up into Eve's lap and squeezed her hard.

"Thanks, Eve-y! It's so pretty!"

"You're welcome, I saw it and I thought of you. I'm happy you--"

"Ugh!" We all looked to see Maelina come stomping in, slamming the door behind her. "I'm so exhausted." She dropped her ax on the floor and threw her quiver down next to it. The only thing she kept in her hand was her bow. She loved her bow. Scar, her pet, came trailing in behind her. "Wasn't that grueling work, Scar?" she asked the lion whilst petting his mane affectionately. Maelina was younger than me by two years, making her fifteen. Mae had the same color hair as Eve and I, but hers was pulled back into a bun. She had all of our skin tones (except Sieana who was pale as a ghost), but her lips were more pink than Eve's and mine. Also, a somewhat peculiar trait, her eyes were more yellow-green than they were the pulsing, vibrant, neon green, that everyone else had. Her eyes were beautiful all the same, though. They matched her.

"What was it that was so terrible that you had to interrupt me?" Eve asked. Maelina almost jumped at the sound of Eve's voice. She must not have noticed that she was here.

"Evelline! When did you get home?"

"Not long before you." Maelina sat down next to Eve's feet, with Scar right next to her.

"Tell me all about your travels!" Mae begged. She was a total sucker for a good story. Evelline took off one of her gauntlets and scratched the back of Scar's ears.

"I don't know…" I saw the smile that played on Eve's lips as she looked at me. "Ali doesn't look very interested." My mouth hung open when she brought me into this. The nerve! Mae pouted at Eve, then she stared with a pleading look my way.

"Please?" she begged to Eve. "Ali wants to hear too, don't you, Ali?"

"Fine," I sighed. I sat down next to my eager sister. It wasn't that I didn't want to hear of Eve's adventures, it was just that I became envious so easily.

Evelline told us about Northrend. She told us all about Warsong Hold and how everyone said she was only a small, blood elf female. They basically scoffed at her, and told her she probably wouldn't make it, but she proved herself. She proved herself very well. Now, if Evelline ever stepped back into that place, which she did sometimes because she has to take the zeppelin, she is greeted with cheers.

"Wow, Eve," Mae breathed. "I haven't even met Thrall yet!"

"Oh, but you must!" Eve gasped. "To meet Thrall is almost to meet honor itself!"

"You have honor within you, because you are Sin'dorei," a familiar, deep voice replied. We all whipped our heads around to see Father standing among us.

"Ann'da!" Evelline exclaimed. She jumped from the plush chair and embraced Father in a tight hug.

"Evelline, at last." He pulled away from the hug first and inspected Eve.

"You've gotten new armor since heading out to Northrend."

"Indeed I have. I do not risk my life for nothing, Father." At this he laughed.

"You have grown to be a fine fighter, Evelline. To think, you once thought that being a princess would be best! You must catch me up on everything soon, but as for now, how would you like to go down to the training yard, in Silvermoon City?"

"Oh, yes! Let's!" Eve could hardly contain her excitement, I knew. She unsheathed her sword, "We shall destroy those dummies as if they really were Alliance scum."

"Father!" I heard myself whine. "What are we to do in the meantime?"

"You can always go to Keelen, I'm sure you're ready for some more training; all you've been doing around the house is sewing and enchanting after all! Come, Evelline, I will show you a real challenge." Evelline looked at all of us with apologetic eyes. She grabbed her gauntlet and secured it on her hand.

"I'd like to see it."

* * *

"…which isn't fair at all, and I've missed her, I really have, but that doesn't give her the right to just barge in like an orc or something and take all the attention!" I rambled away to my tailoring trainer, Keelen. He listened to me as he always does, for business within the clothing world can be slow at times.

"The nerve of some people." Oh, Keelen, how I loved him. "I mean, the least she could do was mention something that you all as a family could do, right?"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. If anyone finds someone more supportive than Keelen Sheets in Azeroth I shall pay them one billion gold, for I am that positive anyone who tries will fail. I sighed. "Thank you for the lesson, but I should probably sell some of this stuff in an auction house." The five robes and two pairs of enchanted pants suddenly felt like weights in my bag.

"Of course, of course, make money, get more supplies, make more clothes, get more experience, sell them for more money, and come back to me for tutoring!" We both laughed. That really was the cycle I went through on sometimes a day to day basis.

"Oh, Keelen, I shall never find another tailor master in all of the Horde cities! You are the greatest!" I felt what I was saying to be very true. I mean, I've had to travel to Undercity a few times because I am supposed to be camping in Hillsbrad, and I even tried to get training from Josephine Lister. It was a terrible fail. I couldn't understand her at all! You might think she would at least want to get a lower jaw or something from a barber (I hear they sell quite a few of those). I tried again in Tarren Mill, the Horde placement in Hillsbrad, but Daryl Stack just wasn't good enough. Ultimately I decided no undead. The undead are ultimately my brethren, my Horde family, the people who accepted the Sin'dorei into the Horde after we were totally screwed over by the Alliance. When it comes to my learning, though, I've just decided no tailor training from them. That's all. Anything else, I've all ears, even if they don't. I tried Orgrimmar, but Magar isn't a listener like Keelen. He only trains me and says "Good bye, elf", that's all! So I didn't even bother meeting any different orcs. Oh, and don't get me started on Thunder Bluff! Tepa was so understanding and patient of all my mistakes, how am I to learn anything? Keelen may be supportive of my personal problems, but when it comes to tailoring and cloth making, he expects the best! Plus, she wouldn't gossip about anything. Holy mana, it's as if she believes an Earth Mother is watching her every move!

Oh, wait… Well, whatever. Still no excuse.

"Great to hear it, I hope you figure this thing out with your sister. Al diel shala!" I waved my goodbye. Some other blood elf walked through the arch and into the building and I smiled when I heard Keelen.

"Bal'a dash, malanore!" he exclaimed to the new visitor.

"Alileda Suntreader!" I whipped my head around, wondering who in the world would address me with my full name. No one ever does. It was only one of the warlock trainers. Weird that they would wander, for most trainers stay where they are known to stay. Even more odd that they would know my name. I've barely learned to use my Felsteed!

"Um, hello, Talionia." Talionia, a warlock trainer, wasn't as powerful as the other two trainers. I knew this for a fact. I mean, she could teach all the same as the other two, but it's easy to see which trainer is weakest if you know what to look for. Talionia had red-brown hair. It didn't tumble down in curls like mine did, and it wasn't up in a pony like Eve's. It was sort of bland. It was just down, and she looked a little chunky under all of her robes. I would have turned my nose up to her if she wasn't more powerful than I was, and also if I were the rude type.

"Sinu a'manore," she said, greeting me.

"Is there anything you needed?" I asked quickly.

"We haven't seen you around lately," she answered. Her glowing green eyes darted around the Bazaar nervously. Obviously she wasn't used to anything but Murder Row. Maybe only the warlock's room, even.

"That's because I haven't done much of anything lately!" I snapped. Why would she check on me? Of all the warlocks, of all the blood elf warlocks, she had to bother me.

"It's just that you were coming along so quickly before." Oh, what does she care about how quickly I was once coming along? Sure, at first the rush of experience and the rush of knowledge was quite a giddy feeling, but even if I did fly through training that doesn't mean I shall become the most respectable warlock (Ha! Warlocks, respectable! That is hard for most to believe.) in a matter of days.

"Well, I'll try my best to become most suitable in the name of Warlocks."

"No," she disagreed, shaking her head. "In the name of Sin'dorei. In the name of Suntreader."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! And possibly reviewing?**

**Translations:**

**Ann'da means Papa (Dad, Father...)**

**Minn'da means Mama (Mom, Mother...)**

**Al diel shala means Safe travels**

**Bal'a dash, malanore means Greetings, traveler**

**Sinu a'manore means Well met**

**All tailor trainers mentioned are not of my own creation. They are all real NPCs from in-game WoW. Same with Sylann, the Sieana's cooking trainer.**

**Thanks again! Happy reading, writing, and reviewing. **

**~SummerSmilez~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evelline**

I breathed in the Silvermoon City air. Oh, it was wonderful. Much better than the terrible odor that the scourge brought along with them. I unsheathed my sword.

"Father, might we have another duel?" I asked excitedly. It was so great to finally be in his presence! I've missed him so much, and the rest of my family, of course. But mostly Father and his competitive ways. I missed his long, brown hair. Still shining, competing with his wonderfully glowing green eyes. My father was a proud one, and I wanted so be much like him. I never wanted to disappoint him ever again, like I already did when I became a paladin. A Blood Knight, not a mage. I would never be my father's apprentice. I truly hoped Sieana would.

Truthfully, I hoped Sieana would become anything! I do not know what my parents, especially Father, are thinking to not have her trained yet!

"Dear Eve, I've beaten you, and you have beaten me. What more can you ask for?"

"A rematch!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"Your mother should be home by now, though. Let's not keep dinner waiting." We both mounted. Quickly and skillfully, as was expected.

"Race you home!" I yelled and dashed off. Through the arch, down the path, turn to the right, then to the left, make one more turn to the right and I'm out the door. I didn't even stop to gaze at the beauty of it, as I usually did. I've memorized Silvermoon City so easily, for I love it and I spent most of my free time here.

Eversong Woods was just as I remembered it. The everlasting autumn. The dragonhawks. The dead scar. I forced my charger to go faster as I thought of the dead scar and the scourge. In the name of the Sunwell, Arthas would pay. All the scourge would pay. _Pleasant thoughts, Evelline, pleasant thoughts. You're home now. You mustn't feel such anger. _

I forced my face to look serene as I walked into our humble home in Fairbreeze Village. I heard my mother, laughing her special laugh. It honestly sounded like bell chimes. My mother wasn't like most; she had pale skin and her hair was the color black, just like Sieana, but it fell in curls, just like Alileda and… Avannai. It pained me to even think of my fourth sister, but I couldn't _not _think of her. My sister, Avannai, was now a Death Knight. Everyone shunned her. My father was outraged when he heard the news. He didn't understand how Arthas could have captured one of his daughter's souls. I understood like no one else did. Avannai was my twin, I knew why she was so easily corrupted. I tried to save her, somehow. I heard the whispers just as Ava did. Ava and I were very close when it came to experience. We were both paladins, Blood Knights, children of the light, and so on. She just wasn't confident enough, even if she was, she was just too corrupted.

When my father told me about Ava and what had happened to her, I think I was the one most affected. I know, it sounds kind of selfish, or whatever, but when I heard it I had to get away… The dead scar stuck out even worse since I knew my sister was an undead just like them. I killed as many of those brainless skeletons as I could, taking my anger out on them. Finally, I was exhausted. I ran to an Inn, for I didn't want anyone of my family members to see me sobbing.

"Evelline!" my minn'da's voice broke into my thoughts. She glided to me and gave me a long hug. Was she also thinking of Ava? I smiled when I saw her white ringlets that were under her natural black ones. She paid quite a hefty amount of gold to get that halo. She wanted the halo to support Ava. My father was against it, but she did it anyway. Which was why I admired her.

"Mother! It's so wonderful to see you!"

"Yes, I've missed you terribly. Where is your father?"

"Oh, he probably lagged behind."

"I'm here!" boasted Father.

"Not before Eve, I'm afraid. Better luck next time," Mother teased. I loved them when they were like this. Instead of tense and disagreeing, like when Ava first turned… I couldn't believe that was only three months ago.

"Finally you're here," Ali's somewhat snooty voice completely ruined the atmosphere. For me, at least. Sometimes I just didn't understand that girl. How could she act so…high and mighty? She probably doesn't even remember Ava. I bet she takes pity on her. I bet she frowns upon her. I bet… No, stop thinking of Ava. Of course, it's alright to think of Ali's obnoxious ways, right? Ali was in fact much more beautiful than I am, and more beautiful than I ever will be. I will never let her realize that I am a bit jealous of this fact. Never. Once, I remember, we were discussing Mae. Somehow the color of her eyes came into topic.

"They are yellow-green and they are quite odd," Ali had said. I disagreed with her. Mae's eyes weren't yellow-green, nor were they even yellow. They were gold, like the leaves of Eversong. I believed, and so many people would tell me differently, that Mae was prettiest of all of us.

"Now, now, everyone. Dinner time!"

Mother's spread was delicious. Everything a growing warrior needed, as Father said. Maelina ate quickest of all. She devoured her food, and begged for more. She was so famished all the time, it seemed, but she was taut and delicate looking, so no one ever mentioned it. I looked at Scar, Mae's pet, and he looked so cute sitting next to Mae, looking ready to pounce anyone who disagreed with her. I had to throw him a slab of meat.

"Minn'da," Sieana began, "what am I going to be when I grow up?" Everyone stopped eating, even Scar. I wanted so badly to know the answer to this question, for Si-si was becoming older and older everyday. My mother washed down her food with a quick swig of Sunstrider's Special Reserve.

"Why, whatever you wish to be," she said quickly.

"And if she wishes to be a rogue?" I persisted. I wasn't about to let this conversation drop with such a silly answer. Si doesn't know what she wants. She is only a child. My mother stared at me.

"Then she should be a rogue."

"Oh, yes, being stealthy on the battleground and stabbing people in the back, how adorable," Ali smirked.

"As if being a dark, secluded warlock is any better," I snapped. "Oh, do tell Belgak I say hello." Belgak, her void walker. She simply swoons over the thing, while I am repulsed by it.

"He'll be charmed, I'm sure."

"What about being a cook?" Mother asked Sieana, thinking I was distracted because of a quarrel.

"Being a cook can save my sisters, right?" Sieana was completely oblivious.

"Of course! You can get them food that will make them stronger than anything the vendors can sell."

"We don't need food," I said through clenched teeth. "Besides, what are the chances that all of us are at the same place, at the same time?"

"We are now, aren't we?" Father chided. I knew what I wanted to desperately say: _No._ No, we aren't all here. Ava's not here. My best friend. My twin. My sister. She isn't here enjoying this. I think my father knew what I wanted to say, probably because of the way I was staring at him, and probably because he just knew me. He gave me a hard stare, but I saw a flicker of pleading there also.

"That we are," I grumbled.

I helped Mother clear the table; Ali went only the Sunwell knows where. Mae quickly dashed upstairs with Scar. I could almost hear both of their light snores. Sieana went upstairs with Father to be tucked in.

"Minn'da," I said, after the table was cleared and everything was clean again. "Why hasn't Si been put into serious training by now?"

"She has. She's been trained with cooking. She is most excellent, I must say."

"Yes, but learning how to make a Herb Baked Egg won't help anyone, especially not her."

"And how do you know that? You have barely even tried to master any of your professions." I could almost feel myself growing redder. That was true. I didn't work on my professions. I could never make myself armor. I could hardly mine for ore because I'm not very good at it. I like to think I make up for it in combat.

"So? Listen, Sieana needs something a little more stable than becoming a cook for her future. Even if she is good at it."

"She is excellent at it." I stared at my mother in silence. How could she not understand? Sieana needed a future like ours. Why should she be a vendor when she could be anything else?

"Mother, you aren't making any sense. Sieana's training starts tomorrow at dawn."

"You do not have the authority to make such decisions, young lady!" Her voice was rising.

"I have more authority in my pinky than most people can find in their entire family tree!"

"Not when it comes to my daughters. Evelline, you will listen to me. You are still my child." I scowled at her. She returned the glower easily. I was first to break away from the stare-down because I grabbed my helmet and put it on my head.

"I'm no child," I snarled. My temper got the better of me, as it usually did, and I bolted out the door, but not before taking my blade and cutting down the curtain on my way out.

"Evelline!" my mother screamed after me. "Evelline, come back! Please, please come back…" I was a far distance now, and I couldn't hear her yells anymore. I missed Avannai more than ever now. If she were there when I had bolted out, she would have followed me.

"_Eve, are you okay?_" she would ask. Her voice was so clear in my mind.

"_No, I'm not. It isn't fair,_" I would have responded. I would have said something like that, at least. I would sit in silence, and she wouldn't press for more information. She would only put her arm over my shoulder in comfort and we would go to Sunstrider Isle and watch the sunset.

That's what good sisters do. That's what best friends do. That's what Ava did.

I mounted and brought myself to Sunstrider Isle. The place I had avoided for so long since Ava had gone away. The sun was setting, and I could feel the tears that streaked my face. In the back of my mind I felt shame. I shouldn't be crying like this, but I remembered my helmet that was secured on my head. No one would notice. I liked it that way.

I ran down toward the ocean. The waves were calm. It was almost as if they sensed my presence.

_Eve, Eve, Eve, _they seemed to whisper_._ Everything stopped suddenly. The wind shifted and so did the waves because of it. This time it sounded more like _Ava, Ava, Ava…_

Even the oceans missed my sister.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked the second chapter. Read and review, please. But, reading is good too. ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maelina**

I wondered where Eve went this time. I hated that she got in a dispute with Minn'da. What was the big deal with Sieana not being a fighter? I just didn't understand.

I jumped out of bed, quietly and skillfully. Not as a rogue would do, but close. I was happy that I still wore leather and not chain mail, because I might not be able to do things so quietly with mail on. I snuck out of the house pretty frequently. I ask myself this question a lot: _Why didn't I become a rogue?_ One look into Scar's big brown eyes instantly gives me my answer, though. It's sometimes as if Scar is my only real friend. Maybe it's because I spend all my time with him, or maybe it's because I have trust issues. Either way, he'll always be my number one.

I slipped through the window and leaped down onto the front steps. I landed perfectly with a summersault. Scar jumped out gracefully as well. He licked his paw, indicating that he either landed on it wrong, or that he was bored. I went with the second option. Scar was too strong to think that jumping out of the second story window was rough.

"Where to tonight, Scar?" It always exhilarated me to sneak out of the house, although some people would think I was strange for getting so excited. Some people don't have my parents, though. They don't have watchful eyes that tell you that all strong members of the Horde get a good night's rest. Well, I didn't need much sleep. Scar's only response was a low growl and a shake of his mane. I didn't mind leading.

We ran down the path towards the North Sanctum, only stopping to kill and skin beasts. I avoided killing dragonhawks; they were so beautiful, and they only gave me light leather. We ran past the North Sanctum once we got there. It wasn't exactly the best place to hang out after you ran away. I even passed Falconwing Square.

"To Sunstrider Isle, then," I muttered. I hated seeing all the mana-starving humanoids, Wretched Urchins, that wandered the ruins of Silvermoon. It just wasn't right.

I was just barely passed the Skulking Row when I heard it. A Wretched was wondering aimlessly as they always do.

"So…thirsty…" it's raspy voice said. I shuddered at the sound. "I need mana!" It turned to me then. It ran towards me. "The pain…the need…I hunger for more…"

"Scar!" I screamed. Instantly, Scar jumped down the path, and clashed with the Wretched Urchin. I pulled out my ax, even though my weapon of choice would have to be my bow and arrows. Oh, well.

We killed the thing easily enough and got back onto the path. Down the Dawning Lane, I ran towards the weak mana wyrms, and the tenders. I first trained here. It's almost like home.

Near the North Sea and Falthrien Academy was when I heard it, a soft crying sound. I probably wouldn't have heard it, but thanks to a few years of training, I did.

Who would be crying? Hmmm. Probably some young trainee that missed their parents or something. Scar went into stealth mode and I followed his pace. I steadied my breathing and walked towards the noise.

My eyes widened and my mouth went dry. Sitting in plate armor, was none other than Eve. How could she be crying? She's _Evelline_! What do I do now? Make my presence known, or run away? I decided it'd be best to just look away from this one. I started backing up, but I stepped on a few crunchy leaves. I winced, knowing that I totally blew my cover. Evelline sprung up.

"Who goes there?" When she saw that it was only me, she breathed out a sigh of relief. Then, she tensed instantly. "What are you doing here? Are you following me? Mae, it's roguish to spy, and you know that you aren't a rogue." I don't know why that hurt, but it did. Maybe it was because originally I had wanted to be a rogue, or maybe it was because my dear Scar was basically a rogue. What with his stealth and such.

"It's Alliance-ish to cry, Evelline, and you know you aren't Alliance," I spat back, mustering as much venom as I could for the weak, but hopefully affective comeback. She stepped closer to me, and I started to sweat. No way would she harm me. Still, having someone like Eve up in your face wasn't an experience most would want.

"The _Alliance_," she sneered, "don't belong in the same sentence as my name, unless of course the words 'kills the,' 'hates the,' or 'loathes the,' are in between." I gulped.

"I know, I know."

"Seriously, though, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"You're not the only one who goes off on adventures." Evelline looked around, and finally rested her eyes back on me. She raised her eyebrows.

"Sunstrider Isle is your idea of an adventure?" she scoffed. "Why don't you go to the Ghostlands or something?"

The Ghostlands… I had been there. Once. It wasn't sunny like Eversong. Nothing was in order. Everything in ruins and despair, it seemed. I didn't like the Ghostlands, but I knew I'd have to go there soon.

"Sometimes the winds just guide me, okay? How about I ask you something. Why are _you _in Sunstrider Isle? Why were _you _crying?"

Evelline looked out towards the sea.

"Do you hear it?" she whispered. I stopped and listened. I didn't know what she meant. At first, I heard subtle combat in the back round. Trainees. I heard the rustle of the leaves in the wind. I heard the waves quietly crashing against one another.

"I hear many things," I finally replied.

"I know, but focus on the ocean." I did as I was told. I only heard waves. Nothing unusual, nothing different.

"Eve, I hear the waves. I don't understand why I'm suppose to be listening, though." I saw her usually proud, rounded shoulders slump.

"I didn't think you could… I was a fool to imagine that anyone but me could hear what they're really saying."

"What in Azeroth are you even talking about?!" I was growing tired of these mind games, these riddles. I couldn't read minds, for goodness sakes.

"Ava. Do you remember her? Do you remember your sister?"

"Of course I do!" Ava had only left three months ago, it wasn't like a sudden, very small, bit of amnesia lapsed over me in that amount of time making me forget everything about her. She was my sister. She actually taught me how to be rebellious. How to sneak out of the house, when our parents would be in bed. All that she taught me. Sometimes I wonder why she wasn't a rogue, too.

"Good," Eve said. She let out a shuddered breath. "Good," she repeated, "sometimes it feels like I'm the only one who cares about her anymore."

"Well, you aren't. We all miss her."

"Why is it that Arthas could have taken _her_? Why was he whispering to _us_? How could she have even died out there?" Evelline was sitting on the ground, sobbing now. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. I could feel the coldness of the plate through my leather armor. I didn't mind though. Eve had so many questions that I couldn't answer. Eve knew so much more than I did, though, why was she asking me?

"I don't know," I murmured, trying to sooth her. She jumped suddenly.

"Let's go find her and take her back." Oh, no. I knew that voice. That was a determined voice.

"Eve, you might want to think this one through," I warned.

"No! Just think about it. We could go there, and we could go and just take her back!"

"Seriously? You think they don't have people ready for that? What if Ava doesn't oblige? Are you forgetting all about some of the elite fighters out there?" At this, Eve scoffed.

"Please, they're all just undead imbeciles pulled from the ground… Except Ava, of course."

"Honestly, you aren't making any sense at all. Don't go. Don't even attempt to go."

"I'm not a child," she snapped.

"So I've noticed." She stared at me with her hard, penetrating eyes. I sighed. "Listen, there isn't anything any one of us can do. You can only pray that you don't see her on the other side of the battleground." Evelline took a step back, her gasp caught in her throat, and her hand going to her heart. Had she never thought of this before? That maybe the one she loved quite possibly most might be her greatest enemy?

"Well, I can't see her on the battleground if I quit," she said after a moment of silence.

"If you _what_?" I whispered. Why I was whispering, I didn't know for sure. It was probably because I couldn't believe what I was hearing... Yeah, that's it.

"You heard me." The waves seemed even louder now, for they rang in my ears. Eve couldn't quit. She was bluffing. All she had was combat.

"You would dishonor the family," I said, my voice broke.

"I wouldn't be the only one." A smug smile danced on her lips.

"You would disappoint Ann'da." This one hit home for Eve and I knew it would. I knew she was sensitive about not becoming a mage like Father, I overheard her talking about it with Ava once. Maybe that was why Eve was so distraught and wasn't thinking clearly. Eve and Ava were so close, they were twins after all.

"Again," I said, digging the knife deeper, although I don't think I had to.

"Okay, okay, I won't quit. You do understand, though, don't you? She is my twin and we trained together! She is my best friend." I nodded.

"She was my big sister."

"She still is!" I've never seen Evelline show so much emotion. It was, in retrospect, a bit amusing, but it also terrified me. If Evelline could feel things and express them, surely everyone else was doomed. Evelline lifted her hand and for a split second I thought she was going to strike me. I winced away. She chuckled slightly at that.

"I'm not going to hit you, Mae," she said, amused, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I know!" I lied defensively. "How about we just go back home?" I suggested. Eve's features hardened and her glowing green eyes turned a shade darker.

"No."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because, Sieana should be looking into training."

"Oh, yeah, and you running off is really going to be a huge persuasion for Minn'da and Ann'da."

"Fine, then. What do you propose I do?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe quit being a baby and actually face Minn'da like an adult." Evelline glared at me. Anger overwhelmed me. So what if Evelline is a highly experienced and powerful paladin? Right now she only showed signs of stubbornness, and I must say, spoiled childishness. "Quel'thalas, why does it even matter to you anyway? So what if Si is only a cook?! Do you know how safe that makes her? Do you know how much joy and security that gives Mother? Are you too selfish to think that maybe Sieana wants to be a cook? Maybe she has thoughts and feelings of her own, okay? She's ten, alright? She _isn't _a manawyrm! You act as if she doesn't even have a brain." With nothing more than that, I motioned for Scar to follow, and I ran off. Eve could follow easily if she wished.

The night was dark, but I could still see things quite easily. Evelline was still sitting in Sunstrider Isle. Was there no hope for anyone anymore? I pumped my legs, pushing them to go faster, towards our home. My nightly adventure was over. I didn't think I liked the side of Eve that I witnessed tonight. It better not be anything more than mourning.

"Scar?" I murmured. His ears perked up at his name, and he turned his head towards me. He gave me nothing less than his undivided attention. We had stopped and were resting under one of the many trees that were in Eversong Woods. I sat down beside Scar and buried my face in his mane. "Scar, we must go to the Ghostlands." Scar growled. "Shush, now, it won't be so bad. It can't be. Besides, we have to show everyone what we're made of, and we've done all we can to help here in Eversong. You'll have to say goodbye to the lasting autumn, and the pink-gold skies for a while, can you do that for me?" I searched his eyes for a response. He gently touched his large fury forehead to my own. I felt warm inside at the gesture, and I gave him a scratch behind his ear. "That's a good boy."

I was a little surprise at Scar's instant agreement. I know that we have grown very close, but I also know that he has grown quite accustomed to living here in - what most people would call - paradise. Then again, I shouldn't forget where I found Scar. He was near the outskirts of Thunder Bluff, a place I still haven't set foot in, surrounded by other cats. Another tauren hunter helped me fight off the random lions so that I could get to my main target: Scar. Or, as he was once called, _The Rake. _I wanted him instantly because of his stealthy ability. I had heard of him through the grapevine, and couldn't help but capture him for myself. Our bond followed almost instantly.

We made it back to the house, and there wasn't much to climb into if I wanted to get straight back into my window. That was always the problem. Sneaking out? Piece of cake. Getting back in quickly? More challenging than defeating Father in a duel.

Fortunately, there was a ramp. Unfortunately, that ramp led straight into my parents room. Always a hassle. I commanded Scar quietly to get into stealth mode. I was envious that he could do it and I couldn't. We slowly made our way up the ramp. I held my breath as we entered the bedroom. Sunwell, it was dark in here. I could hardly see anything, but thanks to training, and the fact that my eyes glowed, I could somewhat make my way through the room. I held my breath as I tiptoed across the floor; Scar had already left the room. Lucky lion. I froze when I saw my mother stir. I closed my eyes tightly. _Don't wake up, _I begged silently, _please, oh, please don't wake up. _Her breathing returned to normal and she laid in her bed peacefully. I let out a small breath of relief, then sprung out the door silently. I exhaled fully.

"That was close," I said to Scar. I could almost see him raising an eyebrow at me as if to say, _Close to what? Certainly nothing that drastic. _"Okay, maybe I'm being dramatic. Let me have my fun!"

I slipped into my bedroom and threw down all of my weapons, except my bow, of course, I set that one down gently. The small satchel I had carried for the nights events slid off my shoulder. I sat on my bed, still in all of my armor, and stared out the window. An orange leaf fell from the trees onto the perfectly-pebbled trail. _Picture perfect_, I thought. That's all Eversong Woods ever really was. Picture perfect. Other than the dead scar and the Wretched Urchins that overtook the Ruins of Silvermoon City, Eversong Woods was just peaceful. The realization of it all finally set in.

Suddenly, adrenaline pumped through me. I had to move quickly before the rush left my body. I pulled out a scroll and a quill.

_Minn'da and Ann'da, _I wrote.

_I've decided that it is my time to start growing more seriously. I am leaving to the Ghostlands and I will try to return home after I have finished all of my duties there. But of course, you know how one task can lead to another and my travels just might lead me away. I will return though. Just like Eve does. Tell everyone I say farewell. Shorel'aran. _

_Mae_

I re-read the small message. Good enough, I finally decided. I snuck back into my parents room once more. I set the scroll on their bedside stand. _Don't be upset, Mae, they won't miss you, _I thought. _It's what you must do, besides. _

In my room I didn't miss a beat. I grabbed my three bags, my quiver, my ax, my hearthstone and last, but far from least, my bow. I also snatched all the silver that I had stowed away in my old boot. I dumped the contents of the shoe into my backpack.

"Come, Scar," I commanded, motioning towards the window for the second time that night, "it's time for the real adventure to begin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sieana**

"You're doing so well," Sylann praised. I beamed.

"Thanks." I was the youngest Suntreader and I wasn't very…trained. At all. I didn't even know which class I would be! It was all so confusing. Especially with Minn'da wanting me to be a cook. I must admit, I love, love, love cooking, _but _will I ever get to travel around Azeroth like Eve-y?

"You are really progressing; I am surprised, mostly because at your age… Well, most don't start professions, especially secondary professions, until they've become familiar with what they want to grow up as. Like, which class they want to be." I clenched my teeth, and it went unnoticed by Sylann. I finished letting out the small fire that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well, maybe I just want to be a cook," I said, smiling. I hoped she didn't notice how fake it was. I breathed out a sigh of relief; she didn't. I was well known for telling people what they wanted to hear. Oh, wait, no. I _wasn't _well known for that. I was hardly known at all, besides by my family, of course.

The thing is, I'm _ten_, alright? Does anyone not get that? I'm not a manawyrm or something. I'm not _five. _I am fully capable of watching over myself and making my own decisions. Kind of.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, I'll see you once you've mastered these new recipes."

"Okay, bye!"

"Shorel'aran!" she exclaimed. Sometimes I wondered if she was only nice to me because of my age… My willingness to cook could also be a factor, and the fact that I always seem to say the right thing. Yup. That's me. Miss Sieana Says Right. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Why couldn't I let anyone down?

I hopped down the steps of Silvermoon City. What to do, what to do. Of course, since I wasn't really trained in any sort of combat; I haven't yet chosen my path, I couldn't really do any quests. It's not like I had to, anyway. I was a child, after all. A child that didn't like to be thought of as five, yes, but still a child nonetheless.

"Sieana Suntreader!" I tensed. Then, I twirled around slowly with an innocent expression on my face.

"Yes?" I asked politely. It was a paladin trainer. Odd. Paladins roamed the city more than most other class trainers and leaders, so I guess I wasn't _that _surprised that this trainer had made his way out of the city.

"Have you decided which class you were going to look into?" he asked casually, but I could see a bit of lust in his eyes. I knew this look because I always see it in Ali's eyes whenever she sees anything new on sale in the Auction House or some other market. This poor guy thought that _I _was paladin material. Well, it's probably because of my sister. Sometimes having an older sister that is on her way to full throttled fame was a pain. Sometimes I wish I had started out like she had. Alone. Strong. No one knew who she was. Except, of course, Ava, but even she started training as a paladin a month after Eve started.

"Not really," I admitted, "but I've been thinking pretty hard about it. Plus, Eve got back and she's got me thinking about being a paladin a little!"

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. Another little Evelline running around, how wonderful. I knew that was what he was thinking. He cleared his throat and toned down a bit on the excited level. "What about other things? Have you never considered any of them…?"

"Well, I've considered everything, actually," his face fell; I went on anyway, "but being a warlock doesn't look like much fun. I mean, Belgak is _awesome _and all, but it's just not for me." He looked confused at the mention of "Belgak", but other than that he couldn't conceal his joy that there was less competition. "Then I thought about being a priest, but I'd hate to have everyone always depending on me all the time for healing. What if they all need me at once?" He nodded at this, although if I wasn't mistaken, I thought I knew him to be a holy paladin. "Truthfully, I want to be either a paladin," his eyebrows raised approvingly, "a mage," his jaw tightened a bit, but he didn't lose his smile, "or a rogue." At the mention of this class he laughed. _Laughed. _Yeah, real good for the self-esteem thing that people are always talking about. This time it was my jaw that clenched.

"I'm sorry, Miss, it's just that…a rogue? How can you span out from wanting to be a paladin, A Blood Knight, Child of the Light, to…_that?_ A hidden, thievish, duel-wielding rogue?"

"It's not hard. Besides, sometimes being hidden has it's advantages." He smiled again.

"I fear I've upset you." He looked like he hardly cared.

"No, not at all. I'll really consider being a Blood Knight like Eve-y!" He smiled - no, he _beamed _- at this. Almost as if he'd convinced me all himself. I also think it was at the use of my nickname for Evelline. That always seemed to make people happy. It was like, _Hey, I'm adorable and cute, not to mention, I haven't gotten over my nickname for my sister!_ It made people go ballistic, let me tell you.

"I won't take up any of your time," he said, still smiling. He bowed, and I gave a small curtsy back. Then, he left. I let out a breath of relief. What am I going to do?

"Hey!" a slurred voice yelled to me. Please don't be another trainer. I turned to see that it was only Jero'me, Mo'rrisroe's minion. "Do you want to hear a poem?"

"No!"

"Oh, alright. You're missing out, though." I highly doubted that.

I skipped away from him and ran towards home. I only stopped once to admire the dragonhawks that Evelline _and _Alileda rode back and forth to the Ghostlands. And probably Avannai, too, but I wasn't really supposed to think about her.

Actually, I stopped twice. The second time was to look at the dead scar. An imperfection of our homeland that stretched through the Ghostlands and, I heard, up to Quel'thalas. Undead walked the scar randomly. They were brain dead and, to be truthful, scary. Like, _really _scary. I mean, they were walking skeletons! I shuddered. One might think that a ten year old would be screaming their head off and running away by now, but oddly I was kind of used to them. Sad, right? I thought so.

"Get ready to attack!" someone near the back of the group yelled. I tensed instantly. Attacking? "Here comes another group!" I backed away near the walls of Silvermoon City. The rangers killed them easily enough. I was amazed, to put it frankly. I don't think I could have stood my ground. Fighting, for me at this point in time, didn't look like much of a possibility. No matter how much Eve persisted.

When I finally reached my house, I was out of breath. I panted up the steps and continued panting when I walked through the door. I plopped down on the couch and thought about taking a nap, but then I looked around and saw only stricken faces and the air in the room was stale. I mentally kicked myself for just noticing it now.

"What happened?" I asked. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table, fiddling with a sewing needle and a piece of cloth. My father sat next to her and had a quizzical look on his face. Eve-y was sharpening her sword. Alileda was sitting on the chair next to me. They were all silent.

"Ugh! Enough already!" Alileda jumped up from the chair and marched towards my mother, she stepped with a determined bounce. Ali yanked the sewing needle and cloth away from my mother. Then her impatient eyes rested on me.

"Nothing," Ali began, as she started creating a vest of some sort out of the silk cloth my mother was just holding, "happened. Nothing serious, anyway," she gave a pointed look towards Mother. "Mae left to the Ghostlands." Just like that everything clicked in place. Mother's stricken face - she hated it when anyone left the house for a far away journey. Father's quizzical expression - he probably wondered _why now_? Of all the times Mae could have gone, why now? Or, an even more realistic thought, why would she even go at all? Mae always complained about work. I just didn't understand why _Eve _didn't get impatient and tell me. She loved for us all to fight and have our own adventures and stuff. What was the matter with her? Ali threw the brand new vest into our surprised mother's lap.

"She left a note," Evelline said. Finally, a noise out of her, besides the sword sharpening one. Ann'da handed me a small piece of parchment. Mae's loopy handwriting jumped out to me the instant I took a glance.

_Minn'da and Ann'da,_

_I've decided that it is my time to start growing more seriously. I am leaving to the Ghostlands and I will try to return home after I have finished all of my duties there. But of course, you know how one task can lead to another and my travels just might lead me away. I will return though. Just like Eve does. Tell everyone I say farewell. Shorel'aran. _

_Mae_

Was Mae ready for this? I found myself thinking. Why did she decide to go all mysteriously and without a goodbye first? I looked back at Evelline. She quit sharpening her sword and was just examining it. She caught me staring at her and she looked even more intently at the sword, as if there was a small crack that needed her immediate attention. I narrowed my eyes. Was there something Eve knew? I mean, more than we all knew? I was about to ask her, but before words came out of my mouth, Eve stood up and left.

Ali and I exchanged glances. We weren't close or anything, but Evelline didn't usually leave without a big production. I mean, she wasn't very flashy or anything, but she was a true-blue paladin. She loved the fact that paladins roamed the city and were looked up to - well, except for some who were just stuck up, but even that. She wasn't really known to just leave. Quietly and unspoken wasn't really her thing.

Ali and I both got up and hurried after Eve.

"Evelline!" Ali called.

"Eve-y!" I yelled after her. Ali rolled her eyes. Evelline was petting her warhorse. She looked up at us.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?" I asked. There was a long pause.

"I don't know," Evelline admitted. "I think it's time I head back."

"Oh," I responded, looking down at the ground. I kicked a pebble. I hated it whenever Eve left. It didn't help that Mae was gone, too. I bit my almost-trembling lip. _This isn't the time to become a baby,_ I told myself.

"Farewell, Sister," Ali whispered after she hugged Evelline. I walked towards Eve, and she closed the gap between us with one stride. I continued to look at the ground as I mumbled,

"Bye, Eve-y." Evelline put her finger under my chin. I felt my head turn up slightly as she lifted my chin.

"Will you promise me something before I leave again?" she asked.

"Um, sure," I said. I was confused at her question. I mean, I understand promises, but what could I give her?

"Promise me that when I see you next you will be something, _anything_." Oh, so that's what she wanted from me. She continued on, "You could be a warlock for all I care!" Ali glowered at her, and Eve laughed. "I'm joking, Ali." She looked at me once again, her expression still bemused. "Please? For me?"

I nodded and gave her a tight hug. She swooped me up into her arms and gave me a quick peck on my cheek. We were now eye-to-eye. "I promise, Eve-y."

"Suntreaders do not break promises," she reminded me and put me back on my feet. I nodded.

This was one promise I prayed Quel'thalas would help me keep.


End file.
